Hurt and Comfort
by duh its me
Summary: [AkuDemy] Past sins can eat away at your [lack of] heart.


**YAY for AkuDem! XD You know what's amazing? The LENGTH of this story. I mean, it's AMZING! Over 1000 words! That's simply fantastic for moi!**

**Well, anyways, I hope you like it.** **And PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE review!**

**

* * *

**

Demyx was, by nature, a very curious kind of person. He never hesitated to ask about something and was thought to be quite annoying because of this little habit of his.

Many things peaked said Nobody's curiosity and pushed him to ask 'why?' Such as moogles. And why Xemnas said they didn't have emotion even though it was painfully obvious to the Melodious Nocturne that they did.

But right now the thing that really caught the blonde's attention was a certain loud, obnoxious pyromaniac by the name of Axel. Demyx wondered about his spiky hair, his extreme idiocy and why he always shot insults at Demyx when the two met in the halls or library or whatever room they might happen to be in at the same time.

The thing that the Nocturne was most curious about?

Axel's tattoos.

Demyx had never seen anything like them and doubted he ever would. Small, black triangles just below his eyes, they reminded the musician of teardrops. That, of course, made him a bit depressed and his curiosity almost doubled, no, tripled in size every time he thought about it. But he never asked the taller Nobody about them. Axel had a tendency to yell and set things on fire and hurt people and Demyx certainly did not want any of those horrible things to happen to him. And he most definitely did not want his hair to be set on fire, like what happened to Marluxia when he started complaining about how Axel smelled.

But then, as if by magic, he suddenly got an opportunity to ask.

The blond was sitting on a very comfortable, squishy sofa (his favorite, actually) in the library, strumming out a few tunes on his sitar when the red head waltzed in. The musician's eyes were immediately drawn to the small tattoos but he quickly looked back down at his sitar as Axel started examining books. After a few minutes of mumbling to himself, pulling books out of their neat, tidy rows, cramming them back in and scratching his head, the Flurry of Dancing Flames finally chose one and sat down.

Right next to Demyx.

The Melodious Nocturne took a deep breath and closed his blue-green eyes, praying to whatever god was out there that his gorgeous hair would survive this encounter.

"Hey, Axel?" The blonde's singsong voice was unusually quiet seeing as how he feared for his hair's life.

The pyro sighed, not looking up from his book. "What is it, Mullet Boy?"

"Um... well, I mean..." Demyx really had no idea how to put his curiosity into words easily understood by others.

"Spit it out, will you?" Axel's harsh tone made the musician wince and shrink back in his seat.

"Well... why under your eyes?"

This seemed to get the taller Nobody's attention quite well.

"What?" Emerald green eyes narrowed as Axel turned to look at the younger Nobody.

Demyx flinched and looked down at his hands, wondering (it was that damn curiosity again) why he was so nervous and scared when he wasn't supposed to have emotions or feelings. "I mean... your tattoos. Why are they under your eyes?" The blond squeezed his eyes shut and waited for Axel to scream at him, to tell him he was annoying and that it wasn't his fucking business.

And he waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

He waited so long that he fully expected to see that the pyro was gone and the library slowly being engulfed by dancing flames when he opened his eyes. But that was not the case.

When Demyx opened his eyes, he saw the Flurry of Dancing Flames sitting quietly, his stunning green eyes closed, book lying next to him on the couch, forgotten. He also appeared to be in deep thought, as though contemplating the idea of revealing a very large, important secret.

The silence unnerved Demyx, so he went back to playing his sitar. He was relieved that Axel hadn't blown up but more than a little disappointed that he hadn't found out why the red head had tattoos under his eyes.

"Rape." The syllable was rough sounding and filled with many emotions at once. Anger, guilt, depression, grim satisfaction... The musician didn't know a single word could have so many different feelings attached to it. He looked questioningly over at the red head, not quite sure what he was talking about.

"Tattoos under your eyes means you raped someone. I raped someone. When I was human. A little girl." Axel's eyes fluttered open and Demyx noticed that his normally mischievous eyes were dull and his voice soft.

"You... you raped a little girl?" The blond felt his jaw drop as he stared in disbelief at the Nobody before him. He knew Axel was a bastard... but to think he would ever go so far as to...

"Yeah. That's why I got the tattoos. I got to keep 'em when my heart was stolen," He smiled, a small, sardonic grin. "Lucky me."

"Axel..."

"Never mind. Just... keep playing."

"Playing?"

"Your sitar. I like it."

Demyx couldn't help but be surprised; Axel had always said that his sitar was so annoying that he'd rather fade than listen to it. But he obeyed, his dainty fingers gliding across the strings, playing a haunting melody that sounded like he felt at the moment, and what he thought Axel felt. The music was soft, but fast, notes getting higher and lower in a random fashion that was confusing to listen to. After some time the Nocturne heard another sound blend with his music:

Crying.

He knew without looking that the soft sobs were coming from Axel. Panic flit through his mind but he roughly shoved the thought back, banishing it from his head.

Demyx acted without thinking. He slung a long arm over the pyro's shoulders and strummed out notes on his sitar with his free hand. The red head froze for a few seconds, and then seemed to decide that he wanted the comfort. Axel leaned into the blond, putting his face into the hollow of the other's neck. The crying grew softer, quieter.

Time seemed to stop as the two sat, breathing in each other's scents, enjoying the comforting touch.

"Er... Axel?" Demyx mumbled.

"Mmm?"

"... You all right?"

"... Yeah. But... can we just sit like this? Just for a bit?" Axel's voice was pleading, needy sounding. Demyx nodded and pulled the red head closer, burying his face in the spiky locks. They stayed like that for a long time before Axel moved. He pulled away from the Nocturne's protective arm and pulled the blonde's face closer till their lips met. The younger was startled but enjoyed the kiss; it was a sensation he had never felt before. It was a strange tingling in his stomach and he never wanted this moment to end.

But it did. Much too soon, in Demyx's opinion.

"Well, kid... thanks," Axel slowly stood up, his fingers twined around the blonde's.

"Wait, what're you...?"

"Just gonna go to bed. See ya in the mornin'." The red head yawned, then grinned at the Nocturne sitting before him. "Don't miss me too much, 'kay?"

And with those words he was gone, the only thing left behind was a few wisps of darkness from his portal and the book he had been reading. Demyx blinked, touched his lips and shook his head.

Morning couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

**If you're wondering where the whole rape thing came form... I'll explain it. Okay, I was going on about KH2 and dowlloading pics of Axel when my mom asks me "Did he kill someone?" and I was just like "Uuuh, I guess you could count Vexen as a someone... so, sure? Why?" and she said "Because he has tattoos under his eyes." So I started looking up the meaning of tattoos under the eyes. It meant many different things (the death of someone, murder, being in a gang) and then I found out what it meant in Australia. It meant that you had raped someone in your lifetime and had spent years in jail for it. And I thought "Well... Axel is kind of a bastard already sooo... why the hell not?" and I did this. I thought it would have the most angst. XD Took me a few days, but I think it's pretty OK.**


End file.
